


Sacrifice

by lune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Master/Pet, Pet Names, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune/pseuds/lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gender and sex are female, yet you can tweak it in your mind as you read if you'd like.  You make a different kind of deal with Crowley, and eventually you start to fall in love with him, but does he love you back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a character/reader fic but hopefully I'm doing well. I'm going to try to update regularly, probably a chapter a day or a chapter a week.  
> Trigger warning for house fire and family death.

It was your fault. You couldn’t get it out of your head. Guilt was overwhelming you, and you had to do something, anything, to make it right. You had a friend; he knew a way to change things, a way to get anything you want. Any wish, any desire of yours, granted. A while ago, he made this deal, at a crossroad, to become famous. You haven’t heard from him in a while, but you do know that it worked. When he was working on it, you were there, and happened to be told the ingredients of this deal, almost as if it was a spell.

So there you stood, at the nearest crossroads. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, but at this point you were willing to believe anything. You placed the box in the newly dug hole in the ground, and then shuffled the dirt back into the hole with your foot. You held in an anxious breath, and let it out when you heard the smoky voice of a woman behind you. You turned and in a shaky tone, asked, “Are you the one I’m supposed to make the deal with?” With a grin spreading on her crimson lips, her eyes flickered red, and she cooed. “You tell me.”

“I want my family back. They died in a house fire I accidentally caused. I want the damage to be taken back, and I want them back. I want it to have never have happened.” you choked. The demon grimaced overdramatically, and said, “Oooh, damn, that’s a mighty hefty request. I’m afraid that I don’t have the jurisdiction for that kind of deal.” Your face fell. You turned and kicked the dirt, falling to your knees and shoving your hands to your face. You had nearly begun to cry when the demon piped up again. “Oh honey, come on. I may not have the jurisdiction for your kind of deal, but I know someone who does. His name is Crowley. He’s used to be one of the best at making deals, but I guess you can say he retired that role to assume position as, uh, King of Hell. I’m sure he’s still willing to make some deals, especially for a soul like yours.” She smirked.

“And how do I get him to meet me?” you asked, weary of the thought of making a deal with the King of Hell. _Weird_ , you thought, _I thought the king of Hell was Lucifer_. “There’s a spell to summon him. You got a piece of paper and a pen or something, and I can write you down the ingredients, the incantation, everything.” She offered. You reached into your purse and pull out a notepad and a pen, and handed it to the lady demon. “I suppose you’re not doing this out of the goodness of your heart?” you murmured as she scribbles away on the notepad. She glanced up at you from under her lids. “Nah, I don’t need to cost you anything for this. Referring a jewel like you to Crowley is payment for me enough.” She handed you the notepad and pen back. “Goodbye, hon.” You heard her say as you shoveled the notepad back into your purse. When you looked back up, she was gone.

You barely slept that night. Images of your family burning plagued your mind, and the demon’s words, “King of Hell,” repeated in your head. Around 2, you finally fell asleep, not even knowing that you did. You woke up at around noon, and fortunately it was your day off. You spent the day furiously searching for the ingredients to the spell. It was relatively easy, just some herbs and candles, a sigil, the incantation, and your blood. It was evening when you got the spell in order, and cut your arm and let your blood drip into the bowl. You said the incantation, and suddenly a stocky, dark haired man in a fine black suit appeared in your room.

“Hello, love.” His voice was gravelly, and sent a chill down your spine. He had a smirk on his face that made your eyes stray away from him. “I heard you wanted to make a deal.” He motioned for you to come closer. You did so, and he reached a finger out to brush a strand of hair behind your ear, continued to run his finger along your jaw, and he tilted your head up so you’d meet his gaze. Your skin felt hot where his finger traced. “Mind telling me what that is, doll face?” he purred. His breath had a hint of scotch in its smell, and managed to mingle into your breath. You breathed in heavily. 

“My family. I left the house at night to go to the store, they were all asleep, and I left the fireplace on. I came back and the house was on fire. They all died, and it was all my fault.” You began to cry against your will. He took your head in his hands, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. The sensation stirred something in your chest. “There, there, dear.” He comforted, one hand slipping from your cheek to your back, the other to the back of your head, and he pulled you into a hug. The thought of a demon, the King of Hell, no less, acting this sweet to you was an obscure thing to process.

You calmed finally, and murmured, “It happened last week.” You pulled away slightly from his embrace. He chuckled. “No wonder you’re living in this dump of a motel room.” He let go of you, and a rush of cold overcame you as you two parted. You sighed. “I want them back. I wish it never happened. I want the house back, my family back. I don’t want it to have ever happened. Can you provide me that wish?” you begged, hopeful. He grimaced slightly. “That’s asking quite a bit of me, love. Asking to turn back time and erase something from history. I can do it, of course, but it’s a costly request. Usually clients get 10 years until my pup comes after them to collect dues. A wish like this, however… You get 5 years, then you’re puppy chow.” He paused. “I’m sorry to be so blunt, darling, I don’t mean to scare you.”

A rush of fear consumed you. Only 5 years to live? And being eaten alive by some hellish beast, only to have your soul rot in Hell? You bit your lip. It wasn’t a very appealing price, but you’d assume any price for this kind of deal would suck. “I’d, rather not die in 5 years…” you didn’t mean to blurt out, and you covered your mouth, in fear that he’d leave you without a deal. “Then your family remains dead.” He sighed, crossing his arms. You whimpered, “Wait! Is there any other way I can pay? Surely there has to be!?”

A chuckle escaped his mouth as he eyed you up and down. His gaze made you slightly uncomfortable. “I suppose….” He breathed. A flicker of hope rose in your chest. “It’s rather more tedious than living for only 5 more years, but you wouldn’t die a young little thing like you.” He admitted. You grew curious. “What is it?” you inquired. He stepped closer to you, running a finger through your hair and curling a strand around it. “You’d have to be my pet,” he said softly. “Working as the king of Hell can be very… frustrating…. And while I had other pets before, I’m afraid I grew bored of them. You, however…” he purred, and he let his eyes wander your body once more before they met yours. “You’re quite the looker, my love.”

An unsettling feeling rose in your stomach, and you couldn’t tell if it was a knot or butterflies. You had to admit, this Crowley fellow had a way with seducing you and making you feel compelled, but to work as the personal sex toy for a demonic king? The thought made your stomach churn. It took you several minutes to contemplate, and Crowley eventually grew bored and sat himself on the bed, his hands folded between his knees, as he stared around the room.

“No one gets hurt?” you ask shakily. Crowley shakes his head. “No harm is done.” He promised. You bit your lip. “How would it work?” you asked. He grinned. “You would come with me to Hell, stay in your bedroom I make you, and when I need your services, you do as I command, doll.” He explained. A spark of interest flashed in his eyes. “And what about my family? They’d be worried about me.” You wondered. He nodded. “Ah, yes, your family. I’ll bring them back, even plant fake memories in their head to fill up the gap between the fire and now. They’ll believe that you left to live on your own for a while. I’ll tell you what, I’ll even let you come back to visit every once in a while, but I’m warning you, if you try to sneak your way out of my deal, if you try to leave, my demons that I hire to watch you will come after you, and you will be punished.” He said sternly. It made you rather nervous.

“I’ll do it.” You sighed. You wanted your family to be back, and if that means sacrificing yourself, that’s the best option. Crowley smirked, stood up, and muttered, “Excellent, doll.” He sauntered over to you and stroked your hair. “Now how about we seal that deal.” He growled, kissing you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice: After this chapter, due to me doing other things, and since I'm going to be gone for doctor stuff on Friday, I'm probably changing my posting schedule to every three days, so the next chapter will be posted on Saturday, March 15th.

You woke up in a room with dulled red walls, and black furniture with red and silver accents. You were laying in a soft king-sized bed, a large, fluffy black comforter was pulled up over you, and the pillows had red filigree. You looked around you to take in your surroundings. There was a black couch, a metal coffee table, a black wardrobe near the bed, a vanity next to it, two nightstands on either side of the bed, velvet rugs on the floor, and all the lights were from candles. There was a group of candles on each nightstand, and a large chandelier handing from the ceiling. You looked to your left and found a kitchen and dining table in the same room.

You felt flattered by the fanciness of the room, but then it hit you why you were here. You panicked, and rushed to a door you assumed led to the bathroom, which you were correct about. The bathroom was large, about half the size of the bedroom, and it was just as fancy as the bedroom. That didn’t matter to you, however. You wept into the sink. _Why the hell did I make a deal to be fucked by the King of Hell whenever he pleases?_ You wondered if he even kept his word, or if he just used his demonic power to convince you to agree to this. You bit your lip hard, and thought about your family. You sure hoped that he held up his end of the agreement. You let the thought of your family living, happy and content, wash over you, and soon you stopped crying. You looked in the mirror and tried your best to fix any sign that you had been crying.

When you left the bathroom, you found a long, strapless black gown hanging in front of the wardrobe. You walked over to it and touched it, letting the fabric run through your fingers. It was soft, barely like anything was there. You noticed a diamond necklace and matching earrings on the vanity, along with a bottle of perfume. You sprayed the perfume lightly on your wrist and rubbed your wrists together, before taking a whiff of the perfume. It smelled of rain and roses. You turned to scan the room for any other little gifts, and noticed a vase with roses on the coffee table. There was a note attached. You approached the roses and slipped the note from the red ribbon tied around the vase.

_My dear pet,_

_I hope you appreciate your new home. It’s a bit extravagant, yes, but what can I say, that’s my taste. I set a few things out for you for tonight. Please wear them. I’ll be by soon._

_-Crowley._

Your stomach churned at the thought of him being there soon, but you turned to your dress and looked over it for a moment before removing your clothes. You took off your bra, and spritzed the perfume in the air and walked through the mist it caused. You then took the dress from the hanger and slipped it on. It fit like a glove, and in the vanity mirror you noticed that it accentuated your body beautifully. It was form fitting, and a bit sheer, but modest. You put on the diamond necklace, which was cold against your collar bones, then fixed your hair up as neat as you could, and put on the earrings. You couldn’t remember the last time you were dressed this exquisitely, but you enjoyed it.

You decided to put away your clothes, then you went back to fidgeting with your hair and dress. You were in the middle of admiring yourself in the mirror when you heard the click of a doorknob. You turned around quickly and watched wide-eyed as Crowley entered the room. “Why hello, pet. Aww, come on, don’t look so scared. I’m not going to hurt you, dear.” He mocked being hurt as he approached you. He took a good look at you and smiled. “You look absolutely magnificent, darling.” He kissed your cheek. It tickled slightly from his whiskers rubbing against you. He grabbed your hand gently. “Come now, let’s eat.” He snapped his fingers and soft classical music began playing, which you cannot fathom where from.

“Demons need to eat?” you asked, genuinely curious. The demon king shook his head. “We don’t need to. I just happen to like to. It keeps my vessel’s body in good shape, and food tastes pretty amazing.” He pulled a chair out for you, and you politely obliged. He went and sat on the opposite end of the table, which wasn’t too far, as you could still reach out and touch him if he met you halfway. “What would you like to eat, love?” he asked. You thought for a moment. You decided on honey and lemon roasted ham with grilled vegetables, and he grinned and snapped his fingers, the food appearing on the table, along with some fine wine. He opened the wine and poured some in your glass, and some in his. “Eat up, doll.”

You were silent throughout dinner, much to his dismay, yet he didn’t get angry with you, only slightly frustrated. “Shy, are you?” he asked. You took a bite of food and nodded. He sighed, sipping gingerly at his wine. “We’re going to have to break you of that.” He muttered. “This is the problem with new pets. You have to train them.” He added. You felt a tinge of offense strike you, and you bitterly replied, “Well, if you want the perfect pet, why don’t you just snap your fingers and magically make me so.” He glared at you, but after a moment, his expression softened. “I prefer the authentic experience.” He smirked.

After dinner, he got up and offered you his hand, and with his other, of course, he willed the dishes away with a snap. “Shall we dance?” he asked. You held in a laugh. “You like to dance? Funny, this is sounding more like a date than me being a fucktoy.” You confessed. He brought a finger to your lips. “Mmm, I like it when you talk dirty, but let’s save that for later. If anything, I’m a gentleman, and a gentleman savors the meal before diving into the main course.” He purred.

He wrapped your arms around his neck, before placing his hands on your ribs, running them slowly down your sides and resting them on your waist. He swayed you around for a while, the atmosphere lulling you to an intoxicating calmness. You looked him over slightly. He, admittedly, is rather attractive. You noticed he was staring at you, a growing lust in his eyes. A wave of heat rushed through you, your eyes met his gaze, and you dug your hands into his hair at the back of his neck, eliciting a growl from him. He abruptly pulled you close, leaning down and kissing your neck.

“You smell delightful,” he groaned, his voice even more low and dark than before. His tongue swirled circles on your throat, and his teeth lightly tugged at your skin. He gently scraped his teeth down your neck, making you moan. You felt a grin tugging at his lips. He parted and kissed you, his tongue running along your lips and you felt the urge to join his. Your mouth opened and your tongue met his. He tasted even more intoxicating than he sounds. His hands left your waist and traveled up towards your breasts. He palmed them, massaging your cleavage with his fingertips. You moaned again, and he parted, breathing in heavily. 

“You’re going to make a great pet.” Was all he managed to breathe out before his fingertips curled over the edge of your dress and pulled it down to free your breasts. He didn’t even bother to look at them before his tongue was swirling around your nipple. “Fuck…” you whimpered. He bit down and tugged lightly. “Ahh!” you moaned, and he gave you one last suck before parting and starting on your other breast. When he parted, that’s when he decided to examine your breasts. “Fuck, these are perfect beauties, aren’t they.” He groaned, pinching your hardened nipples. Through heavily lidded eyes, you noticed the growing erection in his pants. Your body worked faster than your thought process, and you began to rub him through his pants. He hissed at the sudden contact. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re doing this right.” He growled, and he slipped off your dress. He buried a hand in your hair and grabbed a handful of it. He pulled you by the hair to kneel down. “Suck.” He commanded. You worked to pull his cock out of his pants. He was a lot larger than you thought he’d be. It was also very thick. Your tongue swirled his head, which made him groan. Your tongue began to caress his shaft, and he started to thrust into your mouth. You could feel yourself getting wet, yet you continued to pump him in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks around his head and sucked hard, causing him to roar, “Fuck!” and he pressed himself far into your throat, which made you gag. You coughed around his dick, and he muttered something about you sucking cock like a dirty whore. You couldn’t tell what exactly he said, but you knew he was enjoying this. He pressed your head down as far as he could and threw his head back, moaning. He slipped his cock out of your mouth when he heard you choke.

He lifted you up and wiped the spit from your mouth. He undid your hair and let it fall loose. “You’re such a pretty thing, pet.” He rasped. His hand caressed your cheek, and his touch was like the lick of a flame, yet it didn’t hurt you, only caused a pleasurable burning sensation on the surface of your skin. “I’d love to know what pretty noises you make, doll.” He smiled, and he picked you up by the waist and set you down on the bed, your legs hanging over the edge.

He begun by taking off your heels. He kissed each ankle as he did so. He slowly worked his way down each leg, placing a kiss on one, then doing so to the other, until he reached your knees. He kissed and sucked the inside of your knee, causing your legs to shake violently, and a moan escaped your lips. “That’s it, pet, sing for me.” He nibbled at your delicate skin. He then took a finger and rubbed it against your panty-covered lips. “Oh no, these won’t do.” He teased, and with a snap of the fingers, they were gone.

He knelt down on the floor and wrapped your legs around his neck. You felt him suck at your thighs, making you moan softly. He took his time sucking his way down to your warmth. “My, my, already wet for me, I see.” He growled. You felt a hot tongue run its way up your lips, and your hips bucked against his tongue. He wiggled his tongue against your clit, which made you shake uncontrollably. He sucked, nibbled, and licked, and at one point you felt him take one of your lips between his lips and tug on it. His tongue traced your entranced, and you bucked closer to him again, reaching down to grasp his hair. His mouth traveled up to your clit again, and he began to suck, but then he started to hum, causing your moans to turn to a scream.

He stopped and looked up to smile at you. “Ah, it is nice to hear different kinds of screams in a place like this.” He said to himself, and then plunged a finger into you. “Fuck!” you shrieked. “Yes, I plan on it.” He chuckled, feeling cocky. He pumped into you with one hand and rubbed your clit with the other. “Watching you writhe under my touch is a gorgeous sight. I wish you could see yourself right now, how much of a mess you are.” He mused. His words only made you wetter. “Let’s see if we can find that sweet spot of yours, huh, darling?” he smirked, and his finger curled and rubbed your wall. It hit something, and you cried out in pleasure. He let out a mischievous laugh and said, “Found it.”

You felt a pang of disappointment when his finger left you. Apparently you whimpered and didn’t even notice, because you heard the demon say, “Hush now, pet, it’ll be better in a moment.” You watched him remove his shirt, then his pants. His dick was still out, still hard. He was completely naked, save for his boxers, when he knelt on the bed, grabbed your thighs and slid you all the way onto the bed and into position. “You ready, gorgeous?” he asked, and damn, that voice of his made you ever ready if you weren’t ready before. You nodded, and watched a devilish grin dance onto his face.

Thick, goddamn, it was thick. He pressed into you, his hands gripped your hips tightly. Only the head was in, and when he drew back and thrust back in, it was still only the head. Your eyes were closed, but you opened them when you heard him laugh. “Darling, hold on one sweet moment.” He said, leaning down, his dick nearly out of you, and his hands snaked behind your neck and undid your necklace. He placed it on the nightstand. “There.” He kissed your neck. His hands were on either side of your head, and he kissed you tenderly on the lips and without warning, he thrust all the way into you.

“Fuuuuck! Oh fuck…” you screamed, wrapping your arms around him tightly. He groaned when he picked up the pace. “Fuck, Crowley…” you moaned. Hearing his name like that struck him with overbearing lust, and he leaned up, grabbed your legs and shoved them up towards your chest. His hands tightly gripped your thighs, and he pounded into you. “Moan my name again, my slut. Scream my fucking name until your voice gives out.” He growled. You heard something dark and demonic in that growl, a part of him you never expected to come out through his voice. It was evil, spine-chilling, and yet it aroused you. “Crowley… oh…” you moaned, and you reached up to stroke his face.

He grabbed your hips and lifted them up, grinding as hard as he could against you, fingers digging hard into your skin. Your clit rubbed against his skin as he grinded into you. “FUCK, CROWLEY!” you screamed, the extra sensation sending you over the edge. Between hearing his name screamed out in pleasure, and your walls tightening around him, his own orgasm soon followed, but his eyes flickered red as he tipped his head back and groaned. It frightened you somewhat.

He slid out and stared at you when he looked up and saw the terrified look on your face. His eyes flickered back to normal, and he leaned down and kissed your nose. “Sorry, pet. Didn’t know that would frighten you.” He apologized, and planted kisses on your eyelids, cheeks, and forehead. He got off the bed and slid under the covers, then pulled you in under them too, resting you on top of him. He rested a hand on the back of your neck, and used the other to trace circles on the small of your back. You relaxed, playing with some of his chest hair, and breathing in his scent. He smelled slightly of sulfur, but the scent was masked by a more musky, yet clean smell. You swore nearly everything about him was intoxicating. You let his aroma and his gentle touch lull you to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay sorry I didn't post when I said I would. I was out from 7:30 am to 11 pm on Friday, for a doctor appointment and shopping, and then I forgot I made plans to spend the day with my boyfriend on Saturday.  
> I'm also sorry this is a short chapter, it's just that I couldn't get it to flow how I was hoping? I dunno. I might be snowed in tomorrow so I'll have more time to write.

You were still clinging to the demon king when you woke up. He looked so peaceful. You shifted slightly in his arms, which caused him to open his eyes. “Good morning, love.” He murmured sleepily. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” you asked. He shook his head. “Demons don’t sleep, dear. I was just resting for the night. I like holding you.” He explained. He caressed your cheek, then slid his hand down your neck and arm. He rested his hand on your waist. “My, you are beautiful. A damn shame I’ll have to leave soon, I could spend hours gazing at you and fucking the shit out of you.” He grinned and slapped your ass. “We should do that sometime.” He added, then kissed you. When you felt him part, you opened your eyes, and he was gone.

You slowly got out of bed, sore from the night’s activities. You opened the wardrobe and found a red silk robe with black trim. You put it on and walked over into the kitchen. There was coffee already going, which you assumed Crowley powered himself once you woke. The clock on the microwave read 9 AM. You sighed, curious as to what you’d do with yourself. Once the coffee finished, you poured yourself a mug, and opened the cabinets in search of creamer and the like. You found it, and adjusted the coffee to your liking, and then walked over and sat yourself on the couch. 

You just took a sip of coffee when you heard a knock on the door. You shifted in your seat. “Come in,” you called, suspiciously. A demon entered the room. “Crowley told us to tell you that for being good last night, you get a gift to entertain yourself with.” He said, motioning for someone to come in, and sure enough came in another demon rolling in a TV. He plugged it in and turned it on, and threw the remote at you. “Have fun.” He says, and they both leave.

You get up and walk over to the door. You try to wriggle it open, but it’s locked. _Pet must obviously mean prisoner_ , you thought. You sighed and went back to the couch. If this is how you were to spend your days, so be it.

It wasn’t until late in the evening that Crowley came back. You sat up alertly as he walked in. “Hello, Crowley…” you greet, but he doesn’t even acknowledge it, he just walks over to you and yanks you up off the couch. His face was contorted into an angered expression, and you could tell it would be better not to interact, but let him guide you instead. He ripped off your robe and flung it to the floor, pushed on your head until you knelt in front of him, whipped his dick out of his pants, and began fucking your throat. He didn’t stop to fuck you, but just came in your throat instead. He pulled you off his dick by the hair and then sat down on the couch.

You coughed and hacked until your throat recovered from his ruthless fucking, and then joined him on the couch. You stared at him, concerned by the hateful expression on his face. You reached out to caress his cheek, when he grabbed your wrist tightly and looked at you. “You’re here to be fucked, not be my counselor. I’m not in the mood.” He scowled. You wriggled your wrist free of his grip and crossed your arms. “Funny, how you were in the mood just moments ago.” You muttered. It wasn’t seconds after those words left your mouth that you felt a sharp sting on your cheek. He slapped you. “Don’t sass me, bitch. I’m your master, and I sure as hell could send you straight to Hell. You made a deal, this was your choice. Your family for a lifetime of submitting to me. If I command something, you do it.” He yelled.

You touched your cheek, then got up and crawled into bed. You’d be damned if he was going to hear you cry again. You buried your face into the pillow and silently sobbed. _Fuck this, fuck him, fuck Hell, fuck sex, fuck Crowley, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him!_ Your body shook from anger as you cried yourself to sleep.

In the late hours of the night (or early hours of the morning, you couldn’t quite tell for sure,) you felt a weight on the bed next to you, and then a hand caressed your cheek. You slowly woke up as the hand stroked through your hair, only to be followed by soft kisses raining onto your hairline. “I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way earlier. I was not angry because of you, and shouldn’t have taken it out on you in the way that I did.” Crowley whispered, his lips grazing your ear.

You turned and looked at him. He had a solemn expression on his face, and the faux moonlight streaming in through the window only enhanced the expression. You reached your hand up to touch his cheek, and he held his hand over yours. As your hand began to slip away from his face, he kissed your palm. You then sat up, yet before you could process what was happening, Crowley scooped you up in his arms and was trailing kisses down your neck. A shiver ran down your spine, from a mix between the kisses and the sudden coolness of the air against your bare skin. For being in Hell, it was surprisingly cold at times. 

His fingers traced your spine, and with his other hand he held your head. “I may be a very, very evil demon… But I promised you I wouldn’t hurt you, not outside of sex, at least. I’m a man of my word, if anything, and I intend to keep that promise from now on.” He murmured in your ear. He slid down into a lying down position, then pulled the covers over the both of you, continuing to stroke your hair softly. “Now sleep, doll. I have plans for tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it's thursday

The morning was slow. It was one of those mornings where you just could not muster the strength to get out of bed. The demon that had been radiating warmth for you most of the morning as you slept had left, and it always seemed colder when he wasn’t in your presence. His touch was like fire, and being close to him was like standing in warm sunlight on a chilly day.

You shivered as you finally slithered out of bed and made yourself breakfast. You had donned a thicker robe, which provided abundance more warmth than the silk one you wore previously. You nearly fell asleep with your head in your food, and so you had decided to spend the day napping as the TV played, providing a pleasant, faint noise as you napped.

“What a sleepy little thing you are, (Y/N).” his voice pulled you gently from your slumber. He gently lifted you from the couch to your feet and held you close. You allowed yourself to slip into a hug. His warmth soothed you. “It’s a good thing I have a relaxing day planned for us, darling.” He purred. “Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes.” He said, lightly setting you down on the couch again, and then he left. 

You yawned, and turned off the TV. The bathroom? You were curious what he had planned. You sleepily staggered your way to the bathroom, to find him in the bath, which was filled with roses, and donned with candles. You eagerly joined him, tossing your robe to the floor, and slowly sliding into the bath.

The moment you were in the bath, he pulled you to him, pressing your back to his stomach, and started kissing your neck and shoulder. You smiled, “What’s with you and roses?” He sucked lightly on your shoulder blade. “I feel like roses compliment the rosy blush of your skin when I touch you.” He explained, and he turned your head to face him. He kissed you, and you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. “Ah, there’s that beautiful color now. You’re fairly easy to arouse, my pet.” He grinned, his hand leaving your chin to rub circles against your inner thigh. You cursed in your head. He was right, it was extremely easy for him to arouse you.

You abruptly turned to face him and straddled him. You thanked God…. Well, maybe not God, that’s probably not appropriate in this kind of situation… You were grateful that the bathtub was a large, round one compared to the standard rectangular ones or else you wouldn’t be able to pull off any of this without it turning out not sexy at all. You kissed him passionately, catching him off-guard. “Taking lead, are we?” he asked when you parted. You paused for a moment, waiting for him to respond, to give you approval. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile, and you smiled back. Your lips caressed his neck, leaving soft pecks on his skin. Those soft pecks soon turned to hungry, wet kisses, and you found yourself craving him, hungry, wanting to soak in as much of his warmth, wanting to get as much of him as you could. You stopped and stared at him, breathless. He chuckled. “Patience, darling, there’s no need to rush this.” He pressed you against him, laying your head against his shoulder and stroked your hair. You sighed and let him calm you.

After the bath, you were sitting on the bed. Crowley was sitting behind you, rubbing your shoulders. “You’re so pleasant to touch.” He breathed. He leaned towards you slowly. “And kiss.” He added, kissing up your neck to your ear. “…and fuck.” He whispered, the sharp pronunciation he put on ‘fuck’ making you quiver. He lightly tugged your earlobe with his teeth, and then began trailing kisses down your back. He was being so agonizing slow. Each kiss made you arch your back against him. You couldn’t tell if you were naturally getting aroused this easily or if he was tricking your body to be so easy to tease. To be completely honest, you didn’t care.

What seemed like an eternity later, he turned you to face him. You could feel the lust in his heavy-lidded eyes. You let his hands run all over your body, and he sure did go all over, you confirmed, as you felt his hand slip between your legs. He palmed your clit, and his fingers teased your folds. Your mouth was agape and he leaned forward to kiss you. His hand then stopped and he pulled you onto his lap, directly over his half-hard cock. When you both stopped kissing, you pressed your forehead against his and started grinding on him, eliciting a hiss from him. You felt him grow harder underneath you, he throbbed, and your wetness nearly made him slide into you already.

He tangled his hands in your damp hair, and his lips were slightly parted as he watched you in a passionate, intimate trance. You were already in a frenzy, and you watched as he became undone underneath you. Each glide of your lips against his shaft was like a string being broken, until he was a complete carnal mess. “Darling,” he murmured. He didn’t get to finish what he was going to say. You understood him, and you slipped him into you. He groaned, biting his lip, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head. You let your hips do the work, building up a slow, yet intense rhythm. His eyes remained locked on you.

You had managed to fuck him for some time without letting out any sort of cry of pleasure, yet as your walls swelled and the friction became just right, you had cried out in ecstasy. Crowley broke out of his trance, or rather, began a new one, and he lifted you off of him and had you pinned between him and the side of the bed. He had you pressed down against the mattress, one hand between your shoulder blades and another on your hip. His thrusts managed to contain a fluid motion in their pattern, and he lingered and grinded slightly every time your ass hit his hips. Your stunted gasps and moans provided a pleasing sensation to his ears as he fucked you. You swear it only made him harder. The whole thing was a blur to you, but at some point you noticed his groans mixed in with yours like your bodies were mixed as one.

As both of your climaxes were nearing, his thrusts came faster, harder, and he leaned down to entangle his fingers in yours. He nibbled at your ear, and you instinctively lifted your leg up closer to your chest to manage even better friction. He went deeper, which you weren’t sure was even possible, but everything became this frantic, pleasuring mess, and soon enough you were a writhing mess, too. Your orgasm brought on his, and you could hear and feel him panting. He slid out of you, and slowly kissed down your back. 

“F-fuck, that was a magnificent fuck.” He breathed. You attempted to stand up, but your shaking legs made you stumble. He caught you and pulled you onto the bed with him. You both laid on the bed, still recovering from orgasm. He had you wrapped in his arm, and one of your legs was between his. A small smile was stuck on his face, and you stared at the awestruck look he had. Your stare turned into admiring him. He was growing on you, and the butterflies in your chest were growing as well. You felt yourself blush as you thought about it.

He turned on his side and wrapped both arms around you, gazing into your eyes. “I would consider this a great deal.” He chuckled. It took you a moment to process what he meant, considering you were focused on the flirtatious smirk on his face. You laughed when you understood. “Yes, although I do consider it mostly one sided.” You smiled. His expression turned puzzled. “Hmm?” he questioned. “My family is alive, and I get to receive mind-shattering orgasms from a handsome king. I’d say that’s pretty one-sided.” You grinned. He rolled his eyes light-heartedly. “A tease and a flatterer. Naughty girl.” He joked.

You both stayed silent for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms and staring at each other. His hand would caress your cheek or mess with your hair, and you would rub his chest or rub your fingers against his facial hair. At last, he broke the silence with a sigh. “I suppose I should hold up the other part of my end of the deal. You deserve to see your family. You’ve been such an excellent pet, and I’ve needed the stress relief. How about tomorrow, dear?”

That took you with shock. You had forgotten about being able to see your family. You felt kind of guilty for forgetting about that. You nodded. Your head began rushing at the thought of visiting your family. You haven’t seen them for several days. Which, okay, you admit, isn’t that bad, but it feels pretty bad considering the fact they were dead. You tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling and just focus on Crowley. He was looking at you affectionately. You cuddled closer to him and let the comfortable silence wash over you.

_Seeing my fucking family tomorrow._


	5. -not actually a chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so before I continue on with the next chapter I realized, "Shit, not all families are the same, what should I do?" So for the scenes with the reader's (that's you!) family, I'd like to ask those reading what they'd like for the family (like parents and siblings, how many, etc.) and the answer that I get the most by 3/26/14 I'll use.

i kinda really suck at trying to word this tonight whoops


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone needs to take netflix away from me because it makes me avoid responsibilities and I could be saving that money for shoes or a car or something
> 
> I'll try my best to write as much as I can this month, but I am really busy like every weekend so I don't know what will happen.

You weren’t quite sure how it happened. First, you were standing by the door to your room, the locked door, your breath caught in your throat. You were slightly anxious, and yet slightly curious about what lied beyond that door. You were expecting to be able to walk out and take at least a short glance of what Hell looked like. Yet when you were guided out of that door by one of Crowley’s demons, you found yourself exiting out of an abandoned warehouse. You almost wanted to look back and peak through the windows just to make sure you weren’t in the warehouse the whole time, but you were being walked to a black SUV.

Crowley was waiting for you in the backseat of the SUV. When you situated yourself, he ran his hand through your hair briefly, trailed it down your arm, and then laced his fingers with yours for a moment. “Hello, dear.” He greeted. He was wearing his usual ensemble of all black dress clothes. You confirmed to yourself that you were starting develop a kink for such clothing.

The sound of tires against gravel jolted you out of your fantasy. Crowley was staring at you with his head cocked slightly, waiting for a reply. “Oh, hi, right, sorry.” You responded. You probably sounded like a fucking idiot. He lightly chuckled, shaking his head. “For a moment you had me worried you weren’t properly transported from Hell.” He laughed. “Anyway, your parents believe that you left one night on a whim to go live on your own. You called and apologized the next day, but told them that this was for the best. While living on your own, you met me, an established business man, while out for a drink, and now we’re dating.” He explained.

The ride was rather quiet. Crowley thought to himself mostly, occasionally speaking to you, while you sat with an aching pit of anxiety in you. You felt so incredibly nervous about seeing your family again. Your breathing became shallow as memories came flooding to you about how you blamed yourself for their death and you wouldn’t forgive yourself. Crowley reached over and grabbed your head with both hands and placed a long, gentle kiss on the crown of your head. He then sat back in his seat silently. You figured he was nervous himself, although that was hard to believe, but before he could return his hands to his lap you grabbed one and held it tight. You could feel his boiling hot blood pulsing through his veins and you let it calm you.

Within an hour, you were parked in your driveway. Or, really, your former driveway. You trembled as you took in the sight of the house, instead of a pile of ash and debris. You looked back at Crowley. He was arguing with someone on his phone. When he glanced over at you, he approached you and wrapped his arm tightly around you. He walked you to the door, and you rang the bell. He hung up right before the door swung open. 

Seeing your mom standing in the doorway was like a punch in the face and a complete blessing at the same time. She greeted you excitedly with a large smile and a hug, and you couldn’t help but sob. When she asked you what was wrong, you manage to choke out, “I missed you so much.” You saw tiny beads of tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. “I missed you too, sweetie. Now come in and you can wipe up that pretty face of yours.”

You entered the house and sat down on the couch, and Crowley took a seat beside you. He remained collected and poised, but you could sense he was nervous. You’d giggle, if it weren’t for the fact that you were too. Your mom handed you a box of tissues, and you thanked her, dabbed at your face, and blew your nose. Once you relaxed, you cleared your throat. “Sorry, my manners just disappeared for a moment. Mom, I’d like you to meet Crowley. We met one night and we just… immediately hit it off…” Your mother reached out to shake his hand, and Crowley gently kissed it. “A pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so many great things about you.” He grinned, and turned to wink at you. You saw a blush creep onto your mother’s face. “Well, what a gentleman you are, Crowley. A good man for my daughter, and I’m sure her father will agree.” She smiled at you coyly. “Speaking of your dad, he’s in the kitchen prepping to cook dinner. Your brother is out buying food for dinner. Sorry for the inconvenience, we only found out this morning you were visiting. By the way, where did you say you moved?” 

_Shit_ , you thought. You bit your tongue in panic. _Oh, I just moved to Hell to fuck the king of it so you can have dinner with me and him tonight, mom; by the way, what’s for dinner?_ Out of all the things Crowley covered for you about your fake life, the least he could have done was figure out where the hell it takes place. Yet you thought too soon, for he abruptly replied with, “Chicago. You should really come visit sometime.” You felt like his bright white grin was mocking you, almost.

Your father called, and your mother excused herself to go answer him. “Chicago?” you turned and asked him. “Darling, I didn’t see you coming up with anything soon.” He replied slyly, then pulled you close for a kiss. His kiss grew hungry, and his hand begun to grab your thigh and bring it towards him. “Crowley,” you stopped, “Please, my parents are in the other room and this is the exact spot I was sitting in before I left.” He adjusted his position on the couch and sat up straight. “All the better to fix those memories, but as you wish.” He placed a gentle kiss on your crown, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the door swung open. “Dad, I’m home!” you heard your brother call. You turned slightly to see him, his hands full of grocery bags. Immediately, you got up to help. Grabbing a few bags from him, you tried not to start crying again. It was wonderful to be with them, to feel like part of the family again, even though this was only temporary. “Hey, (Y/N), you’re back! I’d hug you, but you know, groceries.” Your brother shrugged, and you both brought the bags into the kitchen. The moment you set down the groceries, you were scooped up in a hug by your father. You clung onto him tightly. “You left so suddenly I thought I’d never see you again!” he said. You bit your lip. “You have no idea.” You murmured. “No, but seriously, what the hell was that about?” he asked in a joking tone. You only apologized.

When you let go of him, you turned and saw Crowley leaning on the door frame. “I hope I didn’t interrupt any family bonding.” You shook your head. “Dad, this is Crowley. We’re, um, dating.” You admitted. Your father walked up to him and shook his head. “Nice to meet you. Funny, you don’t really come off as her type.” He said. “Her type?” Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked at you with a smirk on his face. “And what type might that be?” You felt a blush grace your cheeks. “My type is any kind of guy I’m into at the time, thanks, Dad.” You answered. Your dad walked past you, bumping your arm as he did so, and begun to prepare dinner. “You’re welcome.” He whispered. Crowley was still smirking at you.

“We’re going to set up the table as your father makes dinner, (Y/N), Crowley, would you like to help?” your mother asked. You nodded. Crowley patted his pocket and responded with, “I’d love to, and I don’t mean to be a poor guest, but my phone has been vibrating nonstop, and I feel like I should really take this call. I may step outside for a moment, if you don’t mind?” Your mother shook her head and smiled. “Go ahead.”

Once Crowley returned, everyone joined at the table for dinner. It was a good meal, you sure did miss your father’s cooking, and while the meal itself didn’t last for more than an hour, you were there for two hours. It was pleasant, eating and chatting at the dinner table again. It was the most normal you’ve felt in a while. Even the last couple weeks before the fire, your family seemed to grow more and more dysfunctional. Granted, you were never truly the picture perfect family, you were a normal family. It was breathtaking, how something as mundane as eating dinner as a family could feel like such a relief. It’s almost as if the deal you made with Crowley fixed everything with your family.

Saying your goodbyes was painful, but your parents offered for you and Crowley to stay over sometime soon. You accepted, although you knew you’d have to let him think it over for a bit. Once out in the cold night air, Crowley linked his arm with yours and said, “Not your type, huh?” You wanted to playfully smack the grin off his face. “Oh shut up, you asshole. I don’t usually date demons.” You joked. He mocked being worried. “Oh bollocks, do you think he knew?!” You giggled. “Well, you’re a ‘business man,’ there must be something demonic about you.”

You fell asleep on the car ride back and woke up in bed. Crowley was resting on the couch. You got up and climbed in his lap. “Thank you.” You whispered into his ear, your arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. His hands stroked your back. “My pleasure, darling.” He replied. You leaned back enough to gaze into his eyes. “No, seriously, thank you. I felt so bad about that fire that I wished it was me who died instead. I suffered terrible grief from losing my family, and thanks to you, they’re back, I’m about to see them, to touch them. I don’t get to think about how I forgot to say I love you, or how I didn’t get to apologize for any arguments, or wait for apologies from them. You gave them a clean slate. You gave me a clean conscious. Thank you.” You kissed him passionately.


End file.
